The Secret Pups
by Dbztron2
Summary: Toboe has a secret she's kept hidden from the pack, besides the fact she's a girl. Shortly before joining the pack she had a run in with a strange wolf with a lighting bolt shaped scar on his face. Now she had no clue where the brute is and is carrying his pups! How will she explain this to the pack when the time comes? How will they react? What happened to the pups father?
1. Prolog

**Welcome to the prolog. This is my first ever Wolf's Rain fanfiction, so I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Her paws pounded on the ground and her four silver bracelets jingled violently as she ran. Her heart felt like it would burst from her chest it was beating so hard. Her eyes watered from the wind in her face and her mind was focused on only one thought. One word.

**_RUN!_**

She was breathing hard and wanted to stop. To take a break, but she couldn't. If she did then it would be over. He would catch her. And that couldn't happen.

She had just been going through some garbage bins looking for something to eat when a male wolf much larger than her appeared. He was huge, towering over her by at least a foot and a half in wolf form and she didn't know how much in human form nor did she want to. He had a rough pelt littered with scars, the most noticeable scar went over his eye and down his muzzle like a lightning bolt of some sort. His fur was almost completely white except his right front paw was black, he had a gray patch over his left eye, and the tip of his tail was yellow.

He had tried to force her to be his mate, but she refused. Then he became violent and snapped at her, just barely missing her front legs. After that she turned and ran and he began to chase her.

So now she was tired, hungry, and being chased by a savage wolf who was larger and probably more powerful than her by a great deal. But despite all that she kept running until she wound up in an old abandoned building where she thought she could hide and rest a bit.

She found out just minutes later that it was a mistake when the only door, the one behind her she just came through, slammed shut and was locked. The wolf she had currently named 'lightning scars' since she had no clue what his real name was and she couldn't come up with anything better at the moment, stood in front of the exit. Trapping her.

She had been caught.

And now she would pay for it…


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1. Ok so I'm going to put up a poll because I need to figure out names for Toboe's pups. If you can think of any names that are not on the poll that you like PM me and I'll add them to it.**

* * *

**Questions**

Her paws hurt from running so much. She was barely keeping up yet was moving her fastest. The crunching of dirt and old leaves under the packs feet was hurting her sensitive ears. She, like the others, was starving and tired from a long day of running with only two breaks for water that only lasted a few minutes each.

She knew that if she had said something they would take more or longer breaks or at least slow down some, but she didn't. She didn't want to sound weak or explain herself. She didn't want them to find out about what she was, what was inside her, how she got them. She would rather chew her tail off than explain what happened that night with the savage scared wolf that attacked her.

But she still knew that eventually she would have to explain to her new pack. Tell them that she was a girl since they currently thought she was a guy. Explain that she was carrying pups and she didn't even know the father.

All of it scared her. Explaining everything to them. What their reactions might be. What would happen to her pups when they were born?

She kept telling herself that no matter how much she hated that this happened that these pups she carried were hers, not the savage brute of a wolf that attacked her that night. She would do her best no matter what to raise them. She didn't care, well she did but not that much, if she had to raise the pups alone or if she had a pack that would back her up. Either way she would raise these pups of hers and give them good lives.

Suddenly Kiba stopped pulling her from her thoughts.

"We'll rest her for tonight. Tsume, Hige go see if you can find something to eat. Toboe I'd like to speak with you in privet for a moment." The white wolf said.

"Somebody's in trouble…" Hige whispered in a sing song voice that reminded her of a child. Before she could say anything though he and Tsume were running off to hunt. Toboe sighed and walked up to stand in front of her alpha.

"So uh what did you want to talk to me about Kiba?" she asked.

"Are you alright? You've been acting kind of strange recently." He asked her.

"Strange how? I'm fine." She said a little too quickly. Kiba narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Well you don't seem to have as much energy recently and yesterday you snapped a Hige for no reason before beginning to cry and apologize. And even though we've barely been a pack for three weeks and have barely been able to get food you've been getting a little… bigger." He said as calmly as possible. "And now that your closer to me and not and the back of the pack I can tell there's something different about your sent."

"Uhhh…" she stuttered. Maybe Kiba could keep her secret if she just told him. Maybe then she wouldn't have to work so hard, and besides she would have to tell the pack sooner or later right? And she was four weeks into this and being a wolf that meant she only had about five weeks left until the pups were born. She knew that by now the others would start to suspect something no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She looked at Kiba who was patiently waiting for an answer. "Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise to keep it a secret until I want to tell the others or they figure it out on their own." She said. Kiba nodded.

"Alright, you can trust me to keep this just between you and me." He said raising his right paw in the air. For an alpha that meant a lot. She knew he would keep quiet until she said otherwise.

"Well part of the reason my sent is different as you had said is because I'm a girl." she started, he didn't seem to be affected by this fact much. He still wore that mask that she could never tell one emotion from another with. She continued "And about a week before joining the pack I had a bad run in with another wolf. H-he did things to me. Bad things… and now I'm…" she was having trouble saying it but Kiba understood.

"Your carrying pups." He said. She just nodded. "Toboe I wish you would have said something sooner, we could have helped you more! We've been moving fast with so few breaks, you shouldn't have to deal with that." He said.

"But what about paradise!" Toboe shouted looking him in the eye. She gave a small smile and his eyes seemed to pity her.

"For a new litter of wolf pups paradise can wait a little longer." He said. That had completely thrown her off. Waiting for paradise was probably the last thing she'd ever expected him to say.

"What, wait, but." She started.

"I mean it. Our kind is rare so every wolf counts. A new littler will help us wolves stay around a while longer." He said. She nodded, now he was making more sense.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"How far are you in to this?" he asked.

"Four weeks, so it should be another five before the pups are born." She said calmly.

"Well then I would like to see you tell the others about this within the next couple weeks, we must all be prepared. Raising pups is a job that the whole pack will take part in. they need to know soon so that when the time comes and even before that we can all help you." Kiba said. She nodded.

"You still won't say anything until I do first right?" she asked.

"I made a promise and I never break promises." He said, "Though when you do want to tell them let me know and I can try to back you up." He said. She smiled nodding at him.

"Thanks Kiba." She said. Just then they heard a thud. And turned to see two large deer and two arguing wolves standing in front of them.

"You can wait to tell them you know. You don't have to tell them now." Kiba whispered to Toboe who barely heard him over the shouts from Hige and Tsume.

"I wasn't planning on it…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2. This came to me last night but I was too tired to type it then.**

* * *

**Break time and a chat**

_**Estimated time until pups are born: 4 weeks 5 days**_

Cool refreshing water flooded her mouth as she drank from the stream the pack was currently resting by. Ever since her talk with Kiba a couple days ago they had been taking more and longer breaks and had somewhat slowed their pace so she could keep up easier. This made her glad she told Kiba because she didn't feel as sick as she did before since she had more time to rest, and before moving out again Kiba always made sure she was ready to go before announcing to the others they were leaving.

"Toboe!" Kiba called her. She looked over at him to see him motioning her over to him, he clearly wanted to talk with her. Probably to see if she was ready to go without the others knowing seeing as they were about twenty yards or so away. She sighed and trotted over to him.

"What is it?" she asked calmly.

"I really think you should tell the others soon, I just over heard one of their conversations and well…" he trailed off nervously. That worried Toboe because Kiba was never nervous.

"What's wrong Kiba? Do they know I'm a girl?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No it's not that. They've noticed how we've slowed down after our chat a couple days ago and how I've talked to you before we keep going ever break, and uh, how do I say this…" he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. After about a minute though Toboe completely understood what he was trying to say.

"No way, they think you…" she broke off laughing as his face turned cherry red, "Because they still think I'm a guy?" she asked. He nodded his blush never fading. She knew laughing at him was wrong, after all this was only happening to him because he was trying to help her. But she couldn't help it with the shade of red his face had turned.

"Y-you know I'm not really gay right?" he asked. Her giggling finally faded.

"Of course I do, why would you be? After all you know I'm a girl and it's not like that between us at all, your just being an awesome alpha and friend by helping me." She said smiling. He nodded and his blush faded.

"Right, so uh do you think you're ready to keep going or do you need another minute?" Kiba asked.

"I'm fine, we can go now if you want." She said smiling. He nodded and began to walk over to Tsume and Hige who were arguing again over who knows what. She sighed deciding to wait just a little longer to tell them, even though she felt bad because it was causing poor Kiba so much trouble.

Oh telling Tsume and Hige was going to be fun…


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3. I thought it was about tie to bring Cheza in, so this will take place about the time Cheza puts the wolves to sleep with her song in episode 7 Song Of Sleep. Also please, please, please vote for the pups names on my poll! Only two people have voted and only three names have been picked and I need more names than that! Now I'm not going to tell you the exact number of pups there will be yet you can vote for up to seven names on the poll, I would have made it eight but I'm trying to avoid ties.**

* * *

**Flowers Love Pups**

_**Estimated time until birth of pup: 4 weeks**_

She felt happy and calm and warm and loved for the first time since Granny died. The flower maidens calming melody filled the air and tickled the wolves' ears.

"Toboe…" she heard Tsume shout her name.

"I'm tired." Was about all she managed to say before drifting into a peaceful slumber like the others. Cheza smiled as she sang seeing her wolves resting so peacefully as she petted them.

* * *

When Toboe awoke a few hours later only she and Cheza were awake.

"You are awake!" Cheza said softly and smiled. Toboe smiled back.

"Ya I guess so." Toboe laughed rubbing the back of her head as she moved to sit cross legged.

"This one is happy for you. This one saw in your dreams that you are going to have little wolves! But this one wonders why Tsume and Hige haven't been told yet." Cheza said. Toboe looked at her feet.

"Well I still don't really know how to tell them, I was hoping they would figure it out on their own by now I guess." Toboe said sadly. Cheza frowned.

"This one is sorry, that scared wolf did you wrong. This one wants to help in any way possible. This one loves wolves, especially little wolves!" Cheza said. Toboe looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks Cheza, I think I'll tell them in a couple days, and Kiba already knows so you can talk about it with him if you'd like." Toboe said. Cheza smiled nodding as Kiba woke up.

"Huh what? I thought I heard my name?" Kiba said as he sat up. The girls just giggled.

"You did. Cheza and I were talking about the pups and things and somehow you got brought up. Oh and I'm going to tell the others in the next couple days as long as nothing happens, so I might need help telling them." Toboe said. Kiba just nodded.

"Sounds good." Was all he said as Hige began to wake up.

"What did I miss? Nobody ate without me right?!" Hige asked sitting upright. Oh telling him was going to be fun, but at least since Cheza got here he and Tsume, who was still sound asleep, had stopped fighting all the time.

"No nobody ate without you. Now let's wake Tsume up." Toboe said. Hige grinned and walked over to Tsume.

"No problem." He said as he kicked Tsume in the side. This didn't seem to affect him at all as Tsume just rolled over to where Cheza could reach him easier to pet him. "Wow he's a deep sleeper." Hige said.

"This one can stay here with him if you want to go look around Kiba." Cheza said smiling, Kiba smiled back at her.

"Alright, Hige, Toboe. Go see if you can find some food and stay together. I'm going to see if I can find a way out of here or if I can find any useful information." He said. Hige just nodded and began to walk off as Kiba gave Toboe the 'do you think you will be alright?' look. Toboe nodded and ran off after Hige. Little did they know a large wolf with a lightning bolt shaped scar across him eye and down his muzzle with a black paw was watching from a distance. Waiting to strike when his pups were born, and take only the strongest with him to form his own pack of the most powerful wolves in history…


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4. I have been rewatching parts of Wolf's Rain to refresh my memory on some of this stuff, but it all won't be exactly the same for obvious reasons (Toboe being a girl and being pregnant).**

* * *

**Explaining and Waiting**

_**Estimated time until birth of pups: 2 weeks 3 days**_

Bugs. Oh how she hated bugs.

Toboe and her pack were fighting off massive swarms of bugs and her carrying pups didn't help at all. She was quickly running low on energy and wouldn't last much longer. Kiba seemed to notice this though and was at her side helping her in seconds.

Suddenly there was a thud and the bugs were running off. The wolves looked over to see Cheza running through the bugs. The wolves called after her and began to follow as she went out of sight.

When they had caught up they saw large green plants eating the bugs and Cheza was safe.

"They said they were hungry. This one could hear them." Cheza panted.

"Hey guys I found the way out." Toboe called. Everyone looked up and ran after her to see a beautiful lake, which all but Kiba jumped right into. Toboe smiled at the others though it still bothered her she hadn't told Tsume or Hige about her situation yet since they were constantly running into problems. She decided she would tell them in the morning now that they were somewhere safe where no one could bother them.

* * *

_**Estimated time until birth of pups: 2 weeks 2 days**_

The next day Toboe told Cheza and Kiba she wanted to tell Hige and Tsume about her now and might need their help.

"Of course this one will help and Kiba will to right Kiba?" Cheza said. Kiba nodded.

Once they know there's something I want to say to the whole pack as well that has to do with you and the pups." Kiba said. Toboe nodded and motioned for them to follow her to where Hige and Tsume were currently messing around.

"Tsume, Hige. There's something I have to tell you and Kiba said that he has something to say to the whole pack to." Toboe said as calmly as she could, though she was extremely nervous on the inside.

"Well alright, what's up?" Hige said and Tsume just nodded for her to continue.

"Well there have been some things I've been hiding from you for a while. Big things. At first I was hiding it from Kiba to but he figured it out on his own, same for Cheza." Toboe began.

"Ok so what's the big secret then?" Hige asked. Toboe took a breath and was about to explain she was a girl, but Cheza beat her to the punch.

"Toboe is a she-wolf! And she is going to have little wolves very soon!" Cheza shouted excitedly. Kiba face palmed and Toboe bit her lip as Tsume fell off the rock he was sitting on and Hige's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Wait what?" they both asked.

"Just what Cheza said. I'm a girl and I'm pregnant." Toboe said crossing her arms with a sigh.

"Ok the girl part I sort of expected. Sort of. But the pregnant thing, just whoa. How long do you have and who's the father?" Hige asked.

"A little over two weeks until there born. And I don't know who the father is. About a week before the pack was formed I was attacked by a huge savage wolf with a lightning bolt shaped scar across his eye and down his muzzle. He just came out of nowhere and…" she broke off but they seemed to understand.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to go through that. I wish I would have know, I could have helped you or something." Hige said. Tsume was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"Besides the scar what did he look like?" Tsume asked.

"He was mainly white except for his right front paw was black, he had a silver patch over his left eye and the tip of his tail was yellowish. Why do you asked? There's nothing you could have done about it." Toboe said. Tsume seem extremely mad after being told what the wolf looked like.

"Mulch." He growled. "Mulch was his name. I've known him most my life and we were friend when we were pups. He got that scar when he turned ten after bothering another she wolf too much. We thought he would stop after that, but he was determined to prove how much stronger he was than everyone else especially she wolves. I'm so sorry Toboe, I should have kept better tabs on him. I could have stopped that from happening." Tsume said partly sad partly angry. Toboe put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. What ever happened happened. It's not your fault at all it was his for making that choice. And besides I have thought about it and these are my pups not his. I will raise them and make sure they have good lives no matter what. And a new litter, no matter how they came to be, will be good for wolves as a whole. A new littler means the survival of wolves for a while longer." Toboe said. Tsume was clearly still angry and upset, but seemed to calm a little and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll help you in any way I can. What about you Tsume?" Hige asked.

"Ya, I still feel kind of like this is my fault. So I'll help." Tsume said. Toboe smiled.

"Thanks guys." She said. Kiba cleared his throat.

"Oh ya, you had something to say to right Kiba?" Hige asked. Kiba nodded.

"Ya. I've been thinking, since there's only about a couple weeks left until the pups are born I think we should stay here until they are and can travel. It's safe, we're the only one's here, and we have food and water. We don't know when we'll get that again. So I say we stay here until the time comes." Kiba said. Everyone nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Hige said.

"Ya same here." Toboe said with a yawn. Kiba put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should go rest a bit. you seem tired." He said. She nodded and Cheza began to lead her away, clearly wanting to put her to sleep. Kiba just hoped Cheza didn't try to talk poor Toboe's ear off about the pups.

"So, uh I guess we should go hunting huh? I mean Toboe will probably be really hungry when she wakes up." Hige said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ya sure. You just want an excuse so you can eat porky." Tsume said lightly punching Hige in the arm.

"That's not true." Hige mumbles as red began to color his cheeks.

"Ya sure." Tsume laughed as the three male wolves ran off to hunt. These were going to an interesting two weeks...


	6. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5. People please vote on my poll for the pups names. Times running out, the pups will be born within the next two chapters or so and I've been updating daily.**

* * *

**Wide awake**

_**Estimated time until birth of pups: 1 week 5 days**_

He felt so bad he didn't notice before that Toboe was pregnant. Felt bad for not stopping Mulch from raping her. He wanted to make things right no matter what.

Tsume awoke from a short nap. He heard whimpering that could have only been from Toboe. He sighed and got up. The others had gone hunting and Cheza was in the lake drinking, so he was left in charge of Toboe who was sleeping under a nearby tree.

As he neared her he noticed her clutching her swollen stomach and light tears rolling down her face. Now that he was looking at her he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how big her stomach had gotten before and that she had to come right out and tell him she was pregnant.

"Toboe, you alright?" he asked softly as he shook her shoulder. Her eyes cracked open.

"Ya, pups are just being a little rough today I guess." She whispered. He sighed and sat down next to her and rubbed her stomach for her, taking away some of the pain. She smiled slightly. "That feels good." She murmured.

"Toboe I really am sorry."

"For what?"

"Ya know, that this happened to you. I can't stop blaming myself for this."

"Tsume how many times must I tell you it wasn't your fault?"

"I don't know ru- Toboe. I just feel like I have to make it up to you somehow."

Tsume sighed and began to get up once her stomach didn't hurt anymore. She grabbed his wrist.

"Ya know, I've been having trouble sleeping. If ya want to 'make it up to me' even though I still say it wasn't your fault, then stay with me while I'm asleep." Toboe said. Tsume nodded and laid down next to her, letting her snuggle up to him.

"Maybe this will take my mind off it for a while." He whispered mainly to himself. Toboe smiled.

"Glad I could help with that." She whispered and snuggled up to him a little more. "You're so warm." She breathed pressing her muzzle into his neck. He smiled since she couldn't see him. Although he would never admit it, he loved this little moment in life.

'And' he thought 'she's kind of warm to.'

And so they both feel asleep like that…


	7. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6. I feel like I haven't gotten Hige in here enough so I'm putting more of him in this chapter.**

* * *

**Yum!**

_**Estimated time until birth of pups: 1 week**_

Her ears perked up as she heard two loud thuds near her and Tsume. She looked up at him and smiled. Ever since there moment a few days ago he had been right by her side and let her snuggle right up to him. Although he might not always show it Tsume was really sweet.

After a yawn and quick stretch she stood and woke up Tsume before going to locate the sound that woke her up.

"Hey Toboe." Hige shouted as he ran up. He grinned seeing Tsume in his usual spot right next to her. "And Tsume." He said earning a growl form the steel gray wolf. Hige backed up a step. "Uh lunch is ready." He finally said and ran off. Tsume and Toboe followed.

"I still can't believe you're doing this…" Toboe heard Kiba say as they walked up to today's catch.

"Oh come on, it'll be great!" Hige laughed. As Tsume and Toboe came closer they saw three huge deer.

"Um why so much food." Toboe asked nervously. Hige grinned.

"Because we are going to have an eating contest. You being pregnant has made it to where you've been eating more and I want to see who can eat more, you or me. So you can I will each get one deer and Tsume and Kiba will share the other." Hige explained.

"Oh this is so stupid-" Tsume started to say.

"Alright let's start then." Toboe said and she and Hige dug in. Tsume and Kiba both face palmed.

"I tried to talk him out of it." Kiba said. "Nothing worked."

"I just can't believe Toboe's going along with it…" Tsume said as he and Kiba went over to their deer.

Hige had just striped the right hind leg of his deer clean of any meat. He was sure he could eat more than Toboe. He was beginning to tear into the deer's heart when he saw Toboe standing in front of him.

"Give up runt?" he asked then looked over at Kiba and Tsume who's jaws were wide open and eyes were huge as they looked between Toboe, Hige, Toboe's deer, and Hige's deer. Hige quickly looked to Toboe's deer to see that there were only bones left. And they had only been eating for fifteen minutes! That shouldn't be possible!

"That tasted amazing. Thank you for the deer, I see you must be savoring the flavor of your own." Toboe teased.

"Huh? Uh oh ya! That's exactly what I'm doing, yum…" Hige said taking another bit. Toboe rolled her eyes before walking up to Tsume and brushing against him.

"When you're done eating come back to our spot and lay down with me ok?" she said before walking off. Tsume took all of one more bite before running after her. Once they were out of ear shot Hige spoke up.

"Ya know I wouldn't be surprised if after this litter Tsume became Toboe's official mate and had her carrying his pups." He said. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Ya well don't go around talking about it. Toboe's got enough problems as it is. And you're probably only saying that to avoid the fact Toboe totally beat you in your stupid little contest." Kiba said and continued eating.

"Oh just shut up…"


	8. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter 7. The pups will be here very soon! This is about your last chance to vote on names for the pups.**

* * *

**The Perfect Den**

_**Estimated time until birth of pups: 3 days**_

She had been searching for hours after waking up. Sniffing around everywhere and looking for just the right spot. She knew the pups would be coming soon so she had begun to search for a whelping den. Of course though there hadn't been any other wolf here before her so she would have to make her own. So once she finally found a spot she began to dig.

"Uh guys any idea what Toboe's doing?" Hige asked as he and the others watched Toboe from a distance.

"She's digging a whelping den because she knows the pups will be born soon. It's where the pups will be born and nursed for their first few weeks of life. And it's also a sacred place that only she will be allowed into until after the pups are born and she says it's ok for us to enter. Cheza being a girl might be allowed into the den to help her if she says it's ok." Kiba said.

"And you know this how?" Hige asked.

"Cheza told me." Kiba stated simply.

"Of course she did." said Tsume, who was clearly upset he didn't get to help Toboe with this.

"Ah don't beat you're self up Tsume, you'll get to see the pups and then maybe if you're lucky maybe she'll eventually give birth to your pup, if you know what I mean." Hige said and instantly regretted it as Tsume gave him a death glare.

"What she and I do together is none of your bees wax porky." Tsume growled and walked off. Kiba looked at Hige.

"Why do you always feel the need to push your luck like that?" he asked.

"I don't know, speak first think later I guess." Hige replied. Kiba rolled his eyes at this and Cheza, who they had forgotten was there, giggled.

"Silly wolf." She said smiling and began to walk over to Toboe.

"What did she just call me?" Hige asked.

"A nicer name than some of the one's Tsume call's you." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Most the names he calls me though are nicer than what he calls you when you're not listening." Hige chucked.

"Wait what does he call me?" Kiba asked. Hige just laughed and ran off. "Hige! What does he call me!?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Welcome to chapter 8. Sorry for taking so long, schools been a pain. But I'm on spring break now so I should be able to write more. Oh and this is most likely the absolute last chance to vote for names for the pups.**

* * *

**Problems outside the den**

**Estimated time until birth of pups: Any second**

She kept close to the den. She had a feeling like she just had to. And this feeling kept telling her to get closer and sometimes to just go inside and stay there. All the wolves were on high alert incase the pups came and she couldn't get inside the den because something went wrong. Kiba had even told Cheza to try and stay with her at all times unless she needed water or something like that.

It all made Toboe much more nervous than she already was. She was afraid of not being able to get in the den to have her pups because she knew that almost every time pups are born in the open they would die. And she didn't want any pup, especially her own, to die.

So for the past few days since she made the den she's been pacing by the entrance, unable to keep herself still. She looked over to Cheza who smiled at her. She shook her head. She was still having problems with choosing names for the pups as well and Cheza wasn't helping.

This was a problem because she didn't want her pups to go nameless. She had a reason though since she didn't know the genders or how many pups there would be.

After a pause and a mental groan she kept pacing until she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

She thought she had just imagined it until it happened again. And after a few minutes it happened again.

'Shit, not now! I still need to pick names!' she thought before looking over at Cheza.

"Cheza I'm going into the den now. The pups are coming. Tell the others then come into the den to help me out ok?" Toboe told the pink haired girl. Cheza squealed and clapped her hands as she skipped off.

"Yay yay yay! Little wolves are here! This one will be first to see!" Cheza happily cheered as she went. Toboe shook her head. She never fully understood why the flower maiden acted the way she did. Then after she felt another sharp pain she quickly went into the den.

Little did she know, a certain wolf with a lightning shaped scar was watching from the shadows along with about twenty others.

Once the pups were born and strong enough, he would take them and his newest mate to.

Her pack along with the weakest pup, most likely the runt, would die come the next moon.


	10. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter 9. Now is the moment you've all been waiting for! The pups are finally here and named! I would like to thank all of you who voted and suggested names to me for the pups. Now on with the story!**

**Arrival**

* * *

It was early. So early that even the rocks in the lake weren't awake yet, when the whines of the first pup were heard from inside the whelping den.

The three adult male wolves of the pack waited outside the den, eager to see the new born pups. Once they were all born anyway and when Toboe let them inside to see.

Though out of all the wolves Tsume was the most eager.

That was mainly because even though they weren't his pups, and he hated the real father of them, he loved Toboe. And as she kept saying, these were her pups not Mulch's. And they were hers so he loved them to because he knew she did.

"Hey what do you think she's going to name the pups?" Hige asked more out of boredom than anything else.

"I have no idea." Kiba sighed leaning against a bolder.

* * *

_*****inside the Den*****_

The first pup was a light gray male with dark gray paws and a black tipped tail. Mostly because of his coloring he was named Ash.

"He's so beautiful." Toboe panted admiring her new son. She groaned as another pain hit her letting her know that the next one was on the way.

"Little wolf is SOOOOOOOOO CUTE!" Cheza cooed as she helped clean Ash. Looking up from her work with the first pup Cheza began to silently cheer when she saw there was now a second for her to obsess over.

The second was female and looked a lot like Toboe except her fur was a much brighter red. So bright it made her look as if fire had been set to her pelt. And so the second pup was named Flare.

"Flare, she I can already tell is special." Toboe breathed looking at the second pup when something caught her eye and she gasped. "Cheza look!" Toboe squeaked motioning to the pup. Flare was missing two toes on her front right paw and two tails. Cheza gingerly put her hand on the pup and closed her eyes.

"This little wolf will be in pain for a little while, but will eventually become very strong." Cheza said with a smile.

"Really?" Toboe asked then groaned as more pain hit her. 'Another one? I was hoping Flare was the last.' She thought bitterly mainly from the pain she was in. Cheza nodded.

"Flare will be overly strong." Cheza said as she cleaned said pup.

"Cheza, we've got a third." Toboe panted. Cheza squealed and picked up the pup to clean it.

This pup was female and at first glance looked solid black but if you looked closer you could see odd dark gray streaks going across her back making her look like she had folded up wings of some sort.

"Raven. Her name is Raven." Toboe said prying that she was the last one because Toboe was exhausted. But of course Toboe wasn't nearly that lucky because as soon as she began to close her eyes another pain hit her.

Cheza hated seeing one of her wolves in pain, but she knew it was only temporary and new little wolves were coming to her now so she barely noticed she was so absorbed in the little ones.

* * *

_*****back outside*****_

The male wolves were getting very bored now. So bored that Hige and Kiba fell asleep.

The only reason Tsume was still awake was because he knew his love was in pain and he would be called in to see her soon. Or at least he hoped he would be called in to see her soon.

It had been nearly a full day since Cheza came to get them saying the pups were finally coming. Though in her exact, overly excited, high-pitched voice, her exact words were _"The little wolves are finally here! Come to the outside of the den quick! This one will be first to see little wolves! So cute and tiny! This one can't wait to see!"_

Tsume shook his head. The flower maiden confused him just about as much as she did Toboe. She always got way to excided over everything.

Just then Cheza appeared from the den.

"All the little wolves are here and Toboe is sleeping. You will be able to see them later." She reported. Tsume sighed and nodded his thanks before shaking the other two awake and telling them what Cheza said.

"Well I guess we should go hunting or something then to pass the time. Cause I don't know about you, but I'm starving and I'm going to guess that after that Toboe is to." Hige said stretching. Kiba nodded.

"You two go ahead. Hunting sounds like a good idea, but…" Kiba looked over toward the exit to the cave where they had fought the bugs a couple weeks ago. "There something I need to check out first. A strange sent I caught is all. I'll join you in a bit ok." He more stated then asked.

"Well that's fine by me, Tsume you coming? Or are you going to stay and guard Toboe?" Hige asked half mockingly.

"I'm staying here. I'm getting a really bad feeling for some reason." Tsume said meeting Kiba's gaze and knowing that Kiba felt the same. Hige shrugged.

"Well alright then. I'm heading out." He said as he ran off. Kiba gave Tsume one last look before doing the same. Tsume sighed and sat down.

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

**Well you got to meet some of the pups. Sorry but you're going to have to wait with Tsume and the others until next chapter before you get to meet them all.**

**Review?**


End file.
